Silent Hill: Awakening
by metaknightmarejeffey
Summary: It was time for a vacation. Two very close friends, Jeffery and Dustin, decide to go on a vacation. Jeffery had the brilliant idea of going to a place that sounded peaceful... Silent Hill... Now they must face their worst fears and challenge the most difficult of puzzles in order to stay alive in this living hell.


_Disclaimer: We own no rights to the Silent Hill franchise!_

_All aspects and items go to their respective owners!_

He tossed and turned in his sleep, the nightmare relentlessly pushing against his every being. He shook, he cried, the pain coursing through his chest. It all felt so real, more real than any other thought possible. He opened his eyes and screamed, not loudly, but inside himself, he dare not wake his parents at this hour.

He could still feel his hands shaking as he reached up and wiped his eyes, the tears still falling. He looked over at his cell phone. He needed to talk to someone immediately. He needed to know if he was still safe. He put on his glasses and grabbed his phone. He mumbled to himself.

"Eight… Five… One." It was three in the morning, he doubted himself as he was unsure if the one he is calling was still awake. But he didn't care; he really needed to hear his voice right now.

The phone made its usual sounds it as the phone carried the call. _"Come on… Come on…"_

"_yawn!" _ "Jeff's sperm bank, you spank it we bank it!" He chuckled at his own joke.

"Hi Jeffery…." His voice sounding groggy and muffled.

"Dustin? What a surprise! I thought you would be asleep by now!"

Jeffery could here tiny sniffles coming from the other end of the phone. He first thought it some interference, but quickly realized what was going on. He paused before asking.

"You ok Dastwin?"

Starting the conversation with the silly nickname both infuriated and calmed Dustin. To him it seemed liked Jeffery was just toying around and seeming not to really care, but at the same time though, he sounded sincere. There was some silence. Then Dustin spoke in his still groggy voice.

"No, not really…"

Jeffery's smile disappeared. This was serious. "What's wrong?" Jeffery spoke ,strange enough as it was, in a motherly voice.

There was another long pause. Dustin thought back over the nightmare. He could remember everything, the blood, the creatures, everything. He gave one final breath before opening his mouth to speak.

"I…."

"_Had a nightmare_…_."_

~o~o~o~o~

They ran. Dustin and Jeffery ran side by side as fast and as hard as they could. The long dark hallway seemed to not have an end in sight. Every inch of the walls being covered in distorted images and blood. Neither Jeffery or Dustin could tell what the images were. They would have spent more time studying the images if _IT_ wasn't following them.

This strange creature that can only be described as a creature from Hell followed their every movement. It was a worm like creature that moved its way through the walls of the hallway. IT popped out once long enough for them to see its form. Its head ,from what they guessed it to be, seemed to be of a normal person, except for the fact the mouth seemed to stretch in a circular motion around the entire body. All along the "jaws" of the creature that wrapped around IT's body, rows of teeth could be seen moving around along the lining of the whole mouth. A single eye protruded from the position where the nose is supposed to be, and in the placement of the eye sockets sat two large open holes. Inside of the holes one could see what looked like burning coal.

"Damn it!"

Dustin screamed in pain as the burning from his legs intensified. He was not used to so much running. He turned his head to see Jeffery grabbing his chest.

Jeffery turned his head at Dustin. He could he could see the confusion as if why he was holding his chest. He tried to take one good breath before answering.

"A…..a" was all he could manage. Dustin still looked confused and scared. He tried one final time, giving all he had.

"Asthma!"

Dustin heart sank at hearing the answer.

"_Here?! Of all times?! Here?!" _

Jeffery's chest tightened. He didn't know how much longer he could last. He began to realize that if he didn't find anything soon...

That would be it

. He closed his eyes to think only to open them at the sound of Dustin yelling.

"A door!"

A door sat at the other end of the hallway. Jeffery's hopes were slightly raised at the sight of the new door. But even that didn't last long as the sound of IT crashing through the walls and landing on the floor could be heard close by.

"IT's close!" Jeffery screamed. "We have to hurry!"

IT began to move across the floor. The speed of this creature was astonishing, despite its size. Jeffery and Dustin continued to run. The burning of their legs, the pain of Jeffery's Asthma and lack of oxygen, everything seemed to be against them. But they were determined. They were not going to quit like that. The door came up fast as Dustin grabbed the handle and swung open the door. A bright light came bursting through, almost blinding him. He charged forward and entered the room. He turned to see Jeffery's arm in a bind from a large tentacle from IT's eye had a firm grasp on Jeffery. Dustin ran and grabbed Jeffery. He pulled as hard as he could, but no matter how hard they tried, IT just wouldn't let go. Jeffrey grabbed Dustin's arm and looked up at him with a look of utmost certainty.

"Let go…"

"WHAT?! NO?!" Dustin screamed and pulled harder. Jeffery just looked up at Dustin with a small smile.

"If you don't let go, we will both die… understand?"

Dustin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe. He continued to pull. He never faltered in his grip.

Jeffery's smiled widened but kept a face of calm and sincerity.

"I am so sorry….."

Dustin looked confused. "Sorry for wha-…..AHH!"

Jeffery had successfully found proper placements for a good stance and gave a solid kick to the center of Dustin's chest, sending him flying into the room. Dustin landed on the other side of the door, into the lit room. He grabbed his chest in the way Jeffrey did earlier. Jeffery had broken a rib. The pain was intense. Dustin looked over at Jeffery. He still had the stern face of sincerity.

He spoke one last "I'm sorry…" before the door abruptly slammed shut.

Dustin stumbled to his feet and ran for the door. He grabbed the handle only to find it locked tight. Dustin then began beating at the door. Cursing and shouting other obscenities into the solid figure. Eventually, everything up until this point caught up to him. His legs finally gave out and he collapsed to the floor. The pain from his broken rib pushed through, causing him to give out a huge scream. The light in the room beginning to fade, as a siren could be heard blaring in the distance. Dustin was now alone, alone in a pitch dark room and in pain. With nothing left to do, he cried, but not from only the pain, but from the loss of his closest friend.

~o~o~o~o~

"That's when I woke up. Covered in tears and sweat,"

Jeffery paused for a moment. He had to fully think over what he just heard. In fact, he pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming himself. He took one calming breath before giving a response.

"Well, I guess now is as good as any other time to tell you."

Dustin became slightly puzzled.

"Tell me what?"

Jeffery gave a small grin.

"We are going on vacation!"

Dustin paused for a second.

"_We?" _Dustin started.

"As in, both of us?"

Jeffery's smile widened even further.

"YEP! Just me and you all alone on a relaxing vacation!"

Dustin thought to himself.

"_Alone?"_

He could feel a slight blush come to his cheek. He closed his eyes as he cleared his throat.

"How are we going on a vacation?"

"You see Dustin… Little did you know, I actually have been doing some recent work! Watching children and cleaning houses, I get paid surprisingly well I eventually came up with enough money to pay for a small trip. I have been checking out this one place in particular. The landscape looks amazing and it seems like a wonderful place to relax. I have enough for two plane tickets. You want to come?"

"I guess… Sure. Where are we going anyways?"

"OH! Umm… Hold on a sec…."

Dustin could hear the sound of rustling papers in the background. He was trying to guess where they were going. Was it in the states? Was it out of country? He was not sure as to what Jeffery had planned.

"Found it!"

Dustin's thinking was cut off by Jeffery.

"I tell you this place looks amazing! With that landscape next to that beautiful lake, it looks magnificent."

Jeffery flipped the brochure he was holding in his hand.

"We are going to a place called, _Silent Hill._"

Upon mentioning the name the phone began to hiss and whine. It was very brief, but loud enough to hurt both of their ears.

Dustin shook his head.

"What the hell was that?"

Jeffrey shook his head as well.

"I have no clue, probably some serious interference. Maybe that's a sign that we should hang up and get well rested for the trip tomorrow."

"Really? Tomorrow?"

Jeffery yawned.

"_Yawn!" _ "That means we spend a total of 24 hours getting ready. See you Tomorrow!"

_Click!_

Dustin only sighed.

"Yeah… good bye to you too."

Jeffery jumped and landed on his bed. He quickly looked around the dark room one last time to finding himself quickly falling asleep, with thoughts about the amount of merriment they were going to have during their vacation.

Dustin on the other hand sat there wide awake, regretting the idea of sleep. He tried going to sleep only to find himself instantly reminded of the images he saw during the nightmare. So, Dustin laid there, wide awake the rest of the night, hoping that the upcoming vacation to Silent Hill would be as relaxing as Jeffery says it will be.

~o~o~o~o~

Upon waking, Dustin stretched his arms wide and heard a few pops. He gave a yawn before getting up to make some coffee. Dustin was not much of a morning person. So it was a good thing it was in the middle of the afternoon. Today was the day of the trip. He had spent the time he had from not sleeping to get ready. Everything was set to go. He looked over his belongings.

In his pocket sat his everyday items. His cell phone, MP3 player and headphones, added with his wallet which held a sum of one hundred dollars.

He looked over his bag to see his everyday clothing. Simple black shirt with the decal of one his favorite metal groups and some jeans. He looked down to see himself still wearing his PJ's. He grabbed an outfit from his bag and entered the bathroom, where he began to dress himself.

Jeffery was NOT a morning person. It was the middle of the afternoon and Jeffery still felt like someone hit him with a semi. He rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor. He didn't move for at least five more minutes before he made his slow ascent from the reached his pinnacle height when he could finally stretch out his slowly made his way to the bedroom door. He opened it to be instantly hit with the smell of coffee and breakfast. Despite him being the exact opposite of a morning person, his gluttonous side was always stronger than any of his senses and he quickly made his way into the kitchen. He looked down to see a plate bacon and a grabbed a piece of bacon as he began to read the note.

"_Dear, Jeffery_

_Me and your sisters left to go out of town for a while. I know you are going on your trip with Dustin so I left your tickets in your car. Have fun!_

_Love: Your Mother"_

Jeffery finished the last strip of bacon as he finished reading the note. He slid himself off of the counter he was sitting on and went into his room. He looked down to see still wearing his pants from yesterday. This really didn't matter to him though as he just picked up a random grey shirt and slipped into it. He grabbed his bag of unorganized supplies and his he slipped on his jacket he realized something.

"AH! Where is it?!"

He scrambled around the room, throwing as many objects around as he could. His panic came to a close after realizing it was still...

"In my pocket, yeah..."

He reached into his pocket to pull out a small key chain. The tiny object he held in his hand would seem like nothing to most people, but to him it was a symbol. He clipped his key chain to a small strap that is connected to his camouflage jacket. The very same jacket he took with him everywhere he went. Sure it was a little too big for him, but he didn't care. The keychain was of a small pony. A character most famously known as a character from the hit tv show "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." Pinkie Pie was her name and she was his favorite character. He watched it dangle a few times before grabbing the rest of his stuff and heading out the door. He threw his bag into the car and jumped into the front seat. He reached into his pocket and slammed his head into the steering wheel.

"I forgot the keys in the house..."

~o~o~o~o~

Dustin sat on his front porch waiting for Jeffery. His irritation increasing by the minute. He was about to head inside to see if he could grab another quick cup of coffee before continuing his long wait, but that was cut short. Jeffery came up the driveway rather quickly before coming to a stop. Dustin just sighed before heading towards the car. He opened the back door and placed his bag into seat next to Jeffery's. He then opened up the passenger door and sat down beside Jeffery.

"It's about damn time."

Jeffery could see the irritation in Dustin's eyes. Jeffery just grinned.

"Sorry. I just lost the keys... Again..."

Dustin gave a light facepalm.

"Well can we just go already?"

Jeffery put the car into drive.

"Sure."

Jeffery and Dustin began their drive to the airport. It did not take as long as they thought because the amount of laughter and light conversation kept them busy. Upon arriving, they looked to see the airport as busy as ever. He drove into the ONLY parking space available. People were busy moving about their daily lives and commutes. Jeffery and Dustin squeezed through the hundreds of people and was able to find their plane. They looked to see most of the flights delayed. This brung a little of irritation between the two, and it seemed like the trip was going to have to wait.

"JEFFERY! JEFFERY EDWARDS!"

Jeffery's ear caught the sound of his name being called, and turned towards the sound. He saw a man standing with a card waving above his that spelled out the name:

_"Jeffery E. Edwards Jr."_

Jeffery pointed out the sign and gestured for Dustin to follow him to the fellow. They traveled over through the crowds of disappointed and angry people towards the fellow. They arrived and the guy gave a big smile.

"Hey there! You wouldn't be Jeffery would you?"

Jeffery smiled.

"Yes. That would be me!"

The man smiled.

"I am Justin McCoy, and I will be your pilot today!"

Jeffery and Dustin just tilted their heads sideways in confusion.

"I see the confusion, but don't worry! Just let me explain."

Justin adjusted his authentic army jacket to a more comfortable position.

"You see, we saw you made reservations with one of our flights to an area called Toluca County in Maine. Which was odd since that flight pattern has not been in operation for over a decade!."

The pilot cleared his throat.

"I saw the information and felt sorry for yea. So took upon myself to give you a ride."

Jeffery raised his hand.

"You said the flights been out for a decade, why?"

The pilot turned around.

"I am on a tight schedule, so I will have to answer your question in the plane. Come on!"

The pilot started his walk towards the plane. Jeffery began to follow, but was interrupted by Dustin grabbing his shoulder.

"Are we really getting on a plane with just this random stranger who claimed he felt sorry for two people he never met, and agreed to take us on a flight path thats been out for ten years?"

Jeffery didn't even think twice.

"Eeyup!"

Jeffery then turned around and made his way towards the plane. Dustin ,once again, gave another sigh. He shouted out "You are an idiot! You know that right?" Before making his way towards the plane.

Jeffery climbed aboard the plane and Dustin shortly accompanied him. The pilot looked back at them.

"You guys get comfortable! It's going to be a long ride!"

Jeffery and Dustin made sure their luggage was securely placed then proceeded to strap themselves in. The two gave a thumbs up to the pilot as he started the engine.

This simple plane looked like it had been flying for years. It was a CF-FQI bi-plane. This was proved by its ability to land on water. The original white paint was peeling a little and the red stripe on the side had almost faded completely. The engine shook a bit before fully turning the propeller. The pilot gave one more thumbs up before heading down the runway and began his usual routine of speeding down the road until he eventually took off with a loud ROAR of the engine. After the plane was up in the air and stabilized, Jeffery felt now was the time to pop the question.

"So... Mr. Justin? Was it?"

Justin looked over.

"Yeah?"

Jeffery scooted closer to hear the pilot better.

"You didn't answer my question as of why the plane route to this area was shut down."

The pilot nodded.

"Yeah! It all started ten years ago, when pilots started to complain about the airways 'round the area. Apparently, the area didn't really seem to get a lot of tourist action. Plus the area of Toluca County didn't have enough money to pay for the local airport. The lack of money and support led to the fall of the airport, ending the route there."

Jeffery leaned back.

"Interesting. Dustin did you hear tha-..?"

Jeffery turned to see Dustin asleep. He was surprised on how fast he fell asleep considering the loudness of the plane. He smiled and decided to leave him be. He leaned forward, still riddled with questions for the pilot.

"Sooo... Did you always want to be a pilot?"

The pilot shook his head.

"Not really. I actually wanted to be a writer, I am actually still working on my first book. It doesn't have a title yet and its mostly unfinished, but I will make it through. But enough about me, what about you?"

The pilot turned around to see Jeffery leaned back and sleeping soundly. He just shrugged his shoulders, and continued his flight path to Toluca County.

Jeffery and Dustin was woken up by the sound of the plane hitting water. The two looked out from one of the side windows to see a town over head. They slowed down to a stop close to a dock. A few boats sat in the water and a few fishermen sat out, having a relaxing time. The pilot turned towards the two and smiled.

"Well! Here we are!"

"Welcome to _Silent Hill!"_

(Authors note: We would love to continue this story! We would just like a few reviews to get us going. So please review. =)


End file.
